


Check me out

by serenityandtea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loses his daughter in a supermarket, Liam is absolutely no help, Harry isn't either, and superhero cookies lead to a date with the fit cashier. </p><p>  <i>Turns out it’s actually quite nice to do some shopping without someone constantly tugging on his jeans to ask if he could read the box out loud because uncle Harry told her to eat healthier and 'is there green stuff in there, daddy?'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Check me out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago for my NaNo and here it is! Thanks to Zee for the beta. You rock!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://brokenpartsmightfit.tumblr.com)

He’s lost his daughter.

He’s lost his daughter, and Eleanor is going murder him in cold blood when she inevitably finds out. Maybe even pin his head on the wall once she’s finished with him, just to show everybody else what she’s capable of.

Louis isn’t actually sure _how_ it happened. One moment he was standing in the cereal aisle, debating with his daughter which brand to buy this week, and the next there was no affirmative hum meeting his statements anymore.

It wouldn’t be so bad if it was a small supermarket -one of those where they sell just the right amount of toothpaste, and where you don’t have to have discussions over cereals because they just have the two brands and no way he’s going for the Cheerios- but this is one of those insanely large ones where they sell food and clothes and cleaning stuff. If he thinks too much about it he can already feel Eleanor’s fingers pressing tightly against his throat.

He’s been through five aisles already, putting stuff in his basket on the way, and there’s still no sign of a pink dress or long brown hair. He’d promised Harry that he could do this alone, that he didn’t need his supervision, but he’s doubting his decision now. His best friend is always the one who knows where she’s gone off to– the running away is a regular occurrence, unfortunately. Even though she’s _Louis’_ daughter, he’s never gotten a hang off finding her hiding places.

When he turns into the baby-food aisle, there’s an employee stacking little tubes of mashed apples, and Louis swallows the tiny bit of pride that he still got left.

“Uh- hi. You work here, right? Could you maybe use that intercom thing that you guys have?”

The guy’s hands stop moving and he turns his eye on Louis with a small frown.

“Yes. Or well- I can’t? It’s kinda broken...”

Louis squints his eyes a bit to read the nametag. “Well, Liam... Since your service is apparently shite, maybe you can help me. I’m looking for my daughter. Lovely girl, brown hair, brown eyes, about this-“ he waves one hand somewhere around his knees, “high and with a sparkly pink dress. Have you seen her then?”

“Pretty sure I haven’t,” Liam replies and Louis groans. Just great. He goes to the supermarket one time by himself and he’s lost the most precious thing he’s got. Harry will never stop pestering him about this, that’s for sure.

“Oh.”

“But when I see her, I’ll take her to check-out, alright? Don’t worry about it, mate. You’ll have her back by the time you’ve finished your shopping.”

“If you say so,” Louis mumbles, and Liam’s eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“Would you feel better if I said you’re not the first person to lose their kid?”

“Maybe,” Louis replies and yes, maybe it would make him feel better to know that they are more idiots living on this planet.

“My mate Niall loses his nephew every other week, and he’s never been permanently lost, so I think you’ll be alright.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Louis gives Liam a nod in thanks and heads out of the aisle, grabbing food left and right as he makes his way to the front of the store. In his mind, he’s hoping that Elena won’t go blabbing about this to her mum, since Louis is pretty sure this would be the last straw. He really doesn’t want to lose his rights to bi-weekly visits from his daughter. No matter how many times Harry reassures him that ‘Eleanor wouldn’t do that, Lou,’ or ‘she can see how much Lena loves you’, Louis still has his doubts. Sure, they’re on good terms, but she’s always doubted his ability to take care of their daughter –he’s a terrific dad, mind you- and he really doesn’t want to prove her right.

Twenty minutes later, he has finally stuffed his basket to the max, including two different cereal boxes. Turns out it’s actually quite nice to do some shopping without someone constantly tugging on his jeans to ask if he could read the box out loud because uncle Harry told her to eat healthier and _is there green stuff in there, daddy?_

It doesn’t take him long to find his daughter once he’s headed for check-out: she’s sitting on the counter, her head bowed low and her lip between her teeth in concentration. Louis thinks she looks okay –no signs of tears and she isn’t screaming at the top of her lungs- and that’s a relief at least, but he can’t remember putting braids in her hair this morning.

He clears his throat when he gets closer to them; Elena letting out a loud ‘daddy!’ and he gets an amused look from the cashier. 

“Hello, love,” he replies, and it’s only then that he notices the guy she’s sitting with. He’s stunning; cheekbones cut like marble and black hair tied back in a perfect little ponytail. There’s a smudge of red marker on his forehead and his daughter is probably the cause of that, judging by all the various markers lying on the counter.

“Daddy! I was just drawing!” Elena exclaims and she holds up a painting, something that might resemble Harry, if Louis had to guess from the brown curls and the ridiculous patterned shirt.

“It looks lovely,” he replies and he starts putting all his groceries on the belt. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“But I like drawing,” his daughter pouts and he hears rather than sees the cashier snort.

“I wasn’t talk-”

“I’m sorry,” the guy-with-the-amazing-cheekbones interrupts and Louis’ head snaps up. “I didn’t know she wasn’t allowed, sorry. I just thought I’d keep her entertained, y’know?”

Louis stares at him in confusion before the words register in his brain and he starts shaking his head.

“No, no, no- that’s fine, really. She does that all the time at home. I meant the running away from me.” Louis tries to explain and he fixes his daughter with a stern look (or as stern as he can manage, he hasn’t really gotten the hang of it like his mum has).

“’M sorry daddy,” she whispers at him and she does look genuinely sorry, so Louis probably shouldn’t give her too much trouble for it.

“It’s all right, just don’t do it again.”

Louis pays for all of his stuff next, giving the cashier a small smile in thanks before turning to face Cheekbones.

“Thank you for watching her,” he mumbles and he tugs Elena of the counter and onto his hip. “You didn’t have to.”

The guy nods at him, unconsciously wiping at the red mark on his cheek. “Yeah, no. No problem, mate. She’s been an absolute sweetheart.”

Louis takes in the gleam in his eye and the obvious sincerity in his voice. He’s absolutely fucking gorgeous.

“Well, thank you...”

“Zayn.”

“Thank you, Zayn. We should be going though. We don’t want your mum waiting for us, do we?” He directs the last part at his daughter, who’s shaking her head vehemently. She’s got a drawing clutched tight in her hand, her other hand at the nape of his neck, softly tugging on some hair where she’s twirling it around her little fingers. “Maybe we’ll see you around though?”

Zayn clears his throat and nods at them. “Yeah, sure. I’m here whenever, really.”

“Great!” Louis beams at him and lifts his grocery bag in the arm not holding Elena. “See you then! Say goodbye, love.” 

*

As it turns out, his daughter has the biggest crush on Zayn. She’s staying at her mum's, but still calls him every evening before she’s off to bed. The conversations usually don’t last three sentences without at least one mention of the other boy’s name.

“... Mister Zayn says that Batman is the bestest superhero, so mummy looked up a picture for me and I drawed him for him!”

“That’s really nice of you, Elbear,” Louis replies with the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. He’s folding laundry at the same time like a proper adult, and his mum would be so proud if she could see him now.

“We can give it to him next week, right Daddy?”

“Yes, sure,” Louis says absentmindedly.

“Mummy says I have to sleep now,” Elena mumbles and he can hear the rustling of sheets.

“Well, mum’s are always right.”

“Not mine,” his daughter grumbles and Louis has to suppress a laugh. His daughter is mostly a lot like Eleanor –quiet, but lovely- but there are some things that are so typically Louis that Harry could spend days complaining about them.

“Yours as well, Elbear. Now, chop chop, under those covers and sleep well. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay love?”

“Goodnight daddy,” Elena whispers and he can hear the phone being taken away from her. 

When it’s getting close to midnight and he has spent most of his time watching TV in favour of folding laundry, he slides into his own bed and he definitely doesn’t dream about hazel eyes.

*

The next weekend is somewhat a disaster.

Elena is sick, but still wants to come over and see him and Louis has never been able to say no when she sounds all sad and miserable. Eleanor drops her off on Friday, promising to pick her up on again on Sunday, with a complete list of vitamins and instructions to take care of her. Louis thinks that he can handle it on his own –Harry’s around and he would probably know all about taking care of sick people- but he decides not to say anything and takes everything from her with a smile on his face.

On top of having to deal with an ill daughter, Elena also turns out to be the worst ill person ever. She’s constantly moaning about everything that hurts, and Louis knows that he can’t really blame her for that, she’s only four years old, but if she doesn’t stop whining within the next few minutes, he’s going to tear out his own hair.

“Sweetie,” he says patiently. “I know it hurts, but you really need to eat what Harry makes you, alright? It will make you feel better, promise.”

He’s not sure Harry’s soup’s got healing abilities, but it’s worth a shot.

“Don’t wanna.” His daughter replies from the sofa, tucked under her Sleeping Beauty blanket.

“Don’t you wanna get better?” Louis tries.

“Yes,” she grumbles back and Louis smiles.

“Then eat the soup, and maybe after you and Harry can do something fun.”

There’s something that sounds like an affirmative noise coming from under the blanket and Louis counts it as a victory. When her head emerges a few seconds later, he slowly starts feeding her spoons of chicken soup. Elena doesn’t even try to protest.

“Done,” she says proudly after the bowl is finished, and Louis gives her a thumbs up. “Now can I do something with Uncle Harry?”

“I’m sure he’d love to,” Louis says and right on cue Harry comes walking out of the kitchen. “Right, Uncle Harry?”

“Yes, of course!” Harry smiles at Elena. “We could bake cookies!”

“Don’t wanna,” she mumbles and Louis was sure she’d grown out of her ‘don’t’-phase a year ago. Perhaps being sick makes her regress or something like that. He needs to check with his mum.

“Oh.”

Harry looks at loss and Louis quickly interferes. “Maybe you can make them for Mister Zayn? I’m sure Harry knows how to make superhero cookies.”

“Oh. Can we, Uncle Harry?” Elena asks and Louis thinks she looks and sounds pathetic, throat all raspy from coughing and bags visible under her eyes.

“Yes, of course! We’ll make the best superhero cookies Mister Zayn has ever tasted!”

That gets his daughter off the sofa, dragging her blanket behind her, giving Louis the chance to start collecting all the tissues that are scattered over the floor.

Two hours later, there’s a plate of freshly-baked cookies in the kitchen and Louis has one cranky daughter. He figures it’s worth it though when he tells her that they can give them to Zayn tomorrow if she’s all better, and her face lights up like he just told her Christmas came early.

*

Unfortunately for Louis, Elena’s not better the next morning. She might be even more poorly, with Harry constantly doting on her, bringing her soup and small cups of tea and gallons of apple juice. Louis is just watching from the side-lines, apparently not being good enough for his daughter, and after four years he’s definitely made peace with it. Let Harry play the mum he so desperately wants to be.

There is however one problem: Elena is in no way fit enough to go to the supermarket and hand over her plate of cookies to Zayn.

“But I made them for him!” she whines when Harry suggest eating them themselves before they go bad. “You can’t eat them!”

“Okay, okay,” Harry quickly replies, throwing his hands up. “We won’t! But we can’t just let them sit around the kitchen table either...”

“Daddy can bring them.”

The statement is met with silence from both Harry and Louis and then-

“Absolutely bloody not-”

“- brilliant idea!”

“Please, daddy?” his daughter says, turning her sad eyes on him, and Louis knows that he’s lost this. “Do it for me?”

“You two are the worst.”

“It’s better if you go right away,” Harry throws him a cheeky grin. “The longer you wait, the bigger the chance that they won’t taste as good...”

“Oh! Go now, daddy!”

“Traitor,” Louis hisses. He’d told Harry about Zayn; how Elena was infuriated with him, and how the boy had the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen. The last part hadn’t been intentional, but Louis had never been able to hold his liquor very well and Harry loves to take advantage.

Against his better judgement, he still grabs his coat of the rack and when he walks back into the living room to get the cookies, Harry has already boxed them up.

“Have fun!” he grins, trusting the container in Louis’ hands.

“Daddy!” Elena shouts from the sofa and Louis sighs.

“Yes sweetie?”

“Tell Mister Zayn that I’m sorry you have to bring them.”

Harry snorts and Louis glares.

“I will.”

Two minutes later he’s out of the flat, holding a Tupperware container with freaking superhero cookies, and he wonders when this became his life.

*

It looks like a slow day when he walks in; he can see Zayn chatting with the other guy from last week –Liam, Louis thinks. It only takes a few seconds before Zayn catches his eye and Louis slowly makes his way over, completely aware of how weird this situation is.

“Hi! Louis, right?” Liam says with a smile and Louis nods.

“Yeah. Liam, right?”

“Yeah. Did you need something, or...?”

“Oh. No. I actually came to give this to Zayn...?” Louis says flustered, and he trust the container in front of Zayn. “Elena, my daughter, made this for you ‘cause she’s feeling poorly and baking these made her feel better. I’m also to tell you that she’s sorry I had to bring them.”

He’s rambling. He never rambles.

Zayn mutters something under his breath that Louis can’t really hear –it has Liam laughing- but he still takes the container with a smile, so it can’t be all bad.

“Tell her I said thanks,” Zayn says to him with a smile and Louis nods.

“They’re superhero cookies,” Louis blurts out, and Liam’s ears visibly perk up.

“That’s amazing.” Zayn sounds impressed.

“Ever since you talked to her last week, she can’t stop bloody talking about how Batman is the best superhero ever and how she’s gonna be the new Wonder Woman or summat, and I figure you have something to do with that. Hence, the superhero theme.”

There’s a blush on Zayn’s cheeks, and the boy carefully opens the container, looking at the contents with a smile.

“'M sorry for getting her into that stuff,” Zayn mumbles a bit later, holding the box out to Louis so he can take one out. “I know it’s not really... girly or whatever, and my little sisters hate it, but I had no idea what else to talk about and she seemed interested? But I’m sorry if that wasn’t cool with you.”

“What? No. No, no. That’s not the problem at all. She can be in love with the Hulk, for all I care. She likes what she likes. Superhero or princess, I don’t give a damn.”

“Oh.”

Behind Zayn, Louis can see Liam sweeping the same check-out register for the third time.

“So,” Zayn says after he has devoured his cookie. “Do you agree with your daughter then?”

“Sorry? What?” Louis asks confused.

“Batman. Do you think he’s the best superhero as well?”

“’M more of an Iron Man man meself, to be honest.”

Liam coughs and turns red when Louis raises his eyebrow at him.

“That’s a shame then...” Zayn says with a smirk.

“What, why? Nothing wrong with Tony Stark, is there?”

“Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to see the new Batman movie this weekend, but if you’re more of an Tony-guy...” Zayn trails off.

Louis hasn’t been on a date for ages. Not since Elena was born, and he can’t even remember the last time before that. Harry’s been pushing him to go out, sure, but Louis never felt the need. How many guys would be out there that wouldn’t run away screaming if they found out that he has a kid.

Apparently Zayn doesn’t have these concerns: he’s already seen Louis’ daughter, likes her enough apparently to braid her hair, and he hasn’t ran away screaming yet.

“I’d love to,” Louis responds after a silence that was on the edge of starting to become incredibly awkward.

Zayn looks surprised, but recovers soon enough. “Oh. That’s great! I mean, you know, cool. What day works best for you?”

“Any day except for every other weekend, really. That’s when I have the rascal and I’d rather not have her tag along... Unless that’s what you want, of course!” Louis adds hastily.

“I’d rather it just be the two of us?” Zayn says hesitantly and Louis beams at him.

“Then maybe next weekend?”

“He’s free next Saturday!” Liam pipes up from behind them. Zayn groans in embarrassment, Louis bites back a laugh and Liam looks insanely pleased with himself.

“Thank you mum,” Louis says. “So I’ll pick you up next Saturday then?”

Zayn just nods at him, elbow in Liam’s ribs when the boy hands him his phone.

“So you can put your number in there,” Liam smiles sweetly and Louis grins.

“How perceptive of you, Liam.” Louis drawls and he quickly types in his number with a ‘Lou :)’ and hands it back to Liam.

“It means like, insightful,” explains Zayn to a confused-looking Liam. The brown-haired boy immediately perks up, a pleased look on his face.

“I’ll guess I’ll see you Saturday, then?”

Zayn grins at him. “Definitely.”

“Great!”

It’s starting to get busy around them, people pushing their trolleys and making their way to the cash registers, leaving Liam to do all the work while Zayn simply keeps talking to Louis, packing groceries in paper bags.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Louis says with a little sigh and he smiles at Zayn. “Text me, all right?”

“I will,” Zayn replies softly, brushing the fringe out of his eye. “Tell Elena I liked her cookies?”

“Will do!” Louis assures him, and then he’s off, back into the cold and back to his daughter.

It’s five minutes later that he returns home, Harry and Elena all bundled and cuddled up on the sofa, watching Aladdin for what has to be the millionth time.

“Did Mister Zayn like them?” is the first thing his daughter asks from her spot on the sofa, Harry’s fingers tangled in her hair.

“He loved them, Elbear. Now budge up so Daddy can watch some TV as well.”

He squeezes himself on the other side of her, Harry giving him a grin over his daughters head.

“Anything else you want to share with the class?” he whispers, the tips of his fingers nudging Louis shoulders.

“Yeah, you gonna have to find somebody else to take to that stupid art exhibition next Saturday.”

“Why, you got a job at the supermarket?”

Louis looks at his daughter, seemingly completely engrossed in the movie, and he hits Harry on the head in response.

“No, you arse. Because I’m going on a date,” he whispers.

“Ooooooh,” Harry drawls and his eyes have turned bright. “With Mister Zayn?”

“Yes, with Mister Zayn. Now can you please shut up so that my daughter doesn’t find out about this before she has to?” Louis hisses.

“Of course,” Harry mock-whispers. “Wouldn’t want her to know that her daddy is dating her crush, would we?”

“I’ll end you, Styles.”

Harry doesn’t say anything in return, instead pulling Louis’ daughter a bit closer to him, his hand back to stroking her hair. It’s almost a whole twenty minutes –and two sing-alongs- later that Harry turns back to him again with a soft smile on his face.

“M’happy for you, you know that right?”

“Yes. Now keep quiet because this is my favourite part.”

He pulls the both of them closer and instead of paying any attention of the movie, he starts day dreaming about men in tights, black armour and hazel eyes.

Saturday can’t come soon enough.


End file.
